Don't
by MeyMey8495
Summary: SEQUEL! :: Kim Kibum Kekeh tidak mau di tingal Siwon. Kibum :: Siwon :: SIBUM :: Oneshot
1. Chapter 1

Don't

.

.

**Genre **: _Romance,angst_

**Rating **: _T_

**Cast** : _Kim Kibum,Choi Siwon, and other member SuJu_

**Pairing**: _Sibum_

**Disclaimer **:_ The cast aren't mine but this story is purely mine_

**Warning** : _GS. Angst. Oneshot_

_._

_._

_MeyMey8495_

_Present_

_~~Don't~~_

**Brakk!**

Bantingan pintu seketika membuat ruangan itu terasa sangat tegang. Wajar bukan? Pintu Ruang Presdir itu di banting sangat keras oleh sang presdir itu sendiri. Raut wajahnya yang tampan , sangat mempesona tetap tidak menandakan situasi yang amankan.

Siwon, Choi Siwon. Presdir Choi crop itu keluar dari ruangannya dengan wajah yang tidak bisa di artikan. Datar, namun… dia melangkah menuju lift yang ada lurus dengan pintu ruang-an nya.

**BRAKK!**

"CHOI SIWON, KAU…" seorang yeoja mungil menghentikan langkah presdir tampan tadi dengan teriakannya. Walau di berteriak seakan-akan mau membunuh, menerjang dan menghabisi presdir itu tapi tetap tidak dapat di bohongi dia melihat Siwon dengan penuh harap. Kondisi di luar ruangan itu jelas sangat tegang melihat itu semua.

"kau…"cicit wanita itu. Matanya kini sudah tidak sanggup menahan air yang ingin keluar.

**Tes….**

Seketika rungan itu semakin menegang melihat air mata menetes dari yeoja itu. Yeoja itu—Kim Kibum. Tunangan , ani Yeoja yang dalam hitungan dua kali dua puluh empat jam akan menjadi nyonya Choi menangis. Kibum bukan tipe yeoja cengeng yang sering menangis, walaupun kesal, benci, sedih dan sebagainya dia lebih suka memilih diam. Wajar bukan semua orang di situ terperangah dengan Kibum yang seperti ini.

"kau… pasti bohong." Cicitnya lagi. Walau matanya tajam menatap Siwon tapi tetap saja air matanya tidak berhenti.

"kibum…" kali ini ganti Siwon yang mencicitkan suaranya. Matanya menatap manik mata Kibum yang menatapnya tajam.

"jangan pergi." Kata itu saja yang keluar dari mulut yeoja itu tapi cukup membuat Siwon dan Orang-orang yang menyaksikannya merasa terancam.

Siwon berjalan mendekati Kibum lalu menarik dagunya menciumnya dengan lembut. Lalu menatap manik itu lagi dengan lembut dan berusaha meyakinkan yeoja keras kepala itu.

"aku pasti datang. Aku pasti kembali tepat waktu sebelum pernikahan kita. Aku janji. Kau boleh membunuhku kalau aku melanggar." Kata Siwon. Tak peduli semua orang di ruang itu memerhatikan adegan cinta mereka.

"kau bohong…" lirih Kibum. Airmatanya pun keluar lagi. Semakin menyakiti hati Siwon. Siapa yang tidak sakit melihat orang yang paling di cintainya menangis, memohon dan merintih seperti ini?

"kumohon jangan per—" belum selesai Kibum bicara bibirnya sudah di bungkam oleh Siwon. Kibum memberontak tanda dia tidak menikmati ciuman lembut itu.

"CHOI KIBUM" bentak Siwon setelah melepaskan Kibum dari ciuman hangatnya. Bentakkan Siwon jelas membuat Kibum langsung diam.

"dengar kan aku..." kata Siwon mengambil jeda dan menarik dagu Kibum, memaksanya menatap manik milik Siwon.

"maaf tuan, mobil anda sudah siap." Kata seseorang di belakang Siwon menginterupsi kontak mata Kibum dan Siwon.

"Tunggu saja di bawah." Kata Siwon tanpa berpaling dari wajah Kibum.

Hati Kibum langsung melengos begitu mendengar kata-kata Siwon barusan. Siwonnya tidak mau mendengarkannya. Untuk apa lagi dia disini?

Kibum melepaskan pegangan satu tangan Siwon di tangan kanannya lalu berbalik. Namun Siwon yang tersadar dengan respon Kibum barusan langsung kembali menghentakkan Kibum hingga dia kembali menghadapnya.

"Choi Kibum…" desisnya.

"Dengarkan aku, Seoul dan Mokpo hanya empat jam, aku akan kembali. Dan ku pastikan kau menjadi Choi." Katanya tajam, tegas dan penuh keyakinan. Siwon lalu berbalik dan masuk kedalam lift yang pintunya terbuka itu.

Masih jelas dimatanya beberapa detik lalu Siwonnya tersenyum kearahnya sebelum menghilang di telan pintu lift yang tertutup itu. Seketika tubuhnya merosot jatuh terduduk dan air matanya yang sempat berhenti mengalir kembali dan semakin deras.

"Siwon Bodoh! kenapa kau tidak mau dengar? Kau pasti akan berbohong. Jantung bodoh! Kenapa tidak mau berhenti berdetak? Sakit…" lirihnya. Sambil menatap pintu lift itu.

Cukup lama Kibum menatap pintu lift itu, namun jelas dan kini ia yakin Siwonnya tak akan kembali keluar dari dalam pintu itu.

"hahaha…." Tawanya hambar. Orang-orang di sekitarnya hanya merinding melihat Kibum tertawa lirih seperti itu. Tak ada yang berani mengusik calon nyonya Choi itu.

Kibum berdiri lalu masuk ke ruangan Siwon, hal itu sedikit mengurangi ketenggangan di luar. Tidak ada yang tau Kibum kini sedang sibuk membenahi hatinya.

Kibum berjalan menuju meja kerja Siwon dan menganbil pigura diatas meja itu. Fotonya dengan Siwon. Mata itu, hidung itu, dan senyum itu. Kenapa rasanya sangat ia rindukan.

"Buang firasat buruk itu Kibum bodoh! Dia berjanji akan kembali!" kata kibum melempar pigura itu ke atas meja kerja lalu berbalik mengambil tasnya yang berada di sofa depan meja kerja itu. Kibum lalu berjalan menuju pintu namun belum dia membuka pintu dia berhenti. Berhenti hanya menatap pintu itu dalam- dalam. Kibum lalu berbalik menatap seluruh ruangan itu, seperti tidak ada sudut yang ingin dilewatinya.

"kau sudah janji. Jangan sampai firasat buruk ini benar-benar menjadi nyata" gumamnya entah pada siapa.

Kini matanya menatap tajam pada meja kerja milik kekasihnya itu. "kau sudah janji" gumamnya lalu berbalik benar-benar meninggalkan ruang itu. Pergi dari kantor kekasih sekaligus calon suaminya itu.

.

.

.

"kau sudah dengar?" kata seorang yeoja imut itu pada namja tampan yang berada di kasir.

"Hah…" desah namja itu. "biarkan saja Wookie-ah. Dia harus menenangkan dirinya."

"tapi Yesung oppa, kita tidak bisa hanya diam saja dan melihat Kibum eonni seperti itu! Dia sangat mengganggu."

"Wookie… dia, kita tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Biarkan saja sampai dia bisa membuang firasat buruknya itu." Kata Yesung dibalas anggukkan yeoja yang di panggil Wookie itu.

.

.

.

"dia masih di sini Jongwoon –ah?" kata seorang yeoja yang baru datang itu menghampiri Yesung yang berada di kasir.

"Ne, dia masih di sini. Dia sudah ada di sini dari tadi sore noona." Jawab Yesung.

"berarti dia langsung ke sini yah" guman yeoja itu "kalau begitu aku kesana, ohya. Kenapa kau belum menutup cafénya? Ini sudah terlalu larut, bukan?" kata yeoja itu padaYesung.

"ini aku sudah mau menutupnya."kata Yesung keluar dari menja kasir sedangkan Yeoja itu berjalan kearah Kibum.

"Heechul noona" panggil Yesung. Lalu menatap yeoja itu dalam seakan mengatakan sesuatu.

"aku mengerti." Kata Yeoja yang di panggil Heechul itu.

.

.

.

"Sudah puas bengong nya Kibum-ah?" kata Heechul membuyarkan Kibum dari lamunannya. Padahal sudah dari lima menit yang lalu Heechul duduk di depannya namun ia tidak menyadarinya. Kibum hanya menatap lurus namun pandangannya kosong entah kemana.

"eon.. eonnie…" kata kibum tersadar.

"aku sudah dengar. Sampai kapan kau selalu percaya dengan firasatmu?"

"kalau eonnie datang hanya untuk itu lebih baik—"

**Tertt…Tertt…**

Handphone Kibum yang berada di atas meja menampakkan nomor yang tidak di kenal. Ada panggilan masuk rupanya.

Kibum lebih memilih mengangkatnya dari pada mendengarkan yeoja di depannya itu.

Heechul yang sudah sangat mengenal Kibum sangat mengerti kalau yeoja itu menghindar lalu mengangkat telponnya.

Heechul hanya memerhatikan gerak-gerik kibum. Ada yang aneh. Matanya tiba-tiba kosong seperti menerawang. Seketika Heechul merinding melihatnya.

'Jangan…' lirih Heechul dalam hati.

.

.

.

Yeoja itu tampak angkuh dengan kacamata hitamnya. Dress hitam yang membalut tubuhnya membuat dia tampak menawan. Dinginnya angin yang berhembus tampak tidak bisa menggoyahkannya. Bagai menara tinggi yang takkan hancur.

Pandangan Yeoja itu hanya tertuju pada satu titik. Makam. Makam yang terukirkan sebuah nama….

Nama Choi Siwon.

"pembohong…" desis yeoja itu dibawa angin.

"kau tidak pernah kembali…" gumamnya "pembohong…" cicitnya lagi.

.

.

.

Heechul, Yesung dan Ryeowook hanya bisa miris melihat Kibum dari jauh.

"ternyata firasat itu nyata" gumam yesung namun masih dapat di dengar Heechul dan Ryeowook. Mereka hanya mengangguk mengiyakan Yesung.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**Note: **

Wah.. finish… ga nyangka bisa bikin ff kaya gini (T.T)/ semoga pada suka.

Mian kalo ada Typo aku ga ngedit dulu (-_-")

oke… seperti biasa Aku(AUTHOR) minta reviewnyaa ^^ walaupun Cuma 'lanjut' akan sangat ku hargai walaupun itu memblash aku dan storyku. Tapi inget jangan blash Castnya ya, mereka ga tau memenau ^^.

Don't be silent reader. ^^

.

.

Review Please ^_^)/


	2. Chapter 2

Come Back

.

.

**Genre **: _Romance,angst_

**Rating **: _T_

**Cast** : _Kim Kibum,Choi Siwon, and other member SuJu_

**Pairing**: _Sibum_

**Disclaimer **:_ The cast aren't mine but this story is purely mine_

**Warning** : _GS. Angst. Oneshot_

_._

_._

_MeyMey8495_

_Present_

_~.~_

_Come back_

"Noona, dia di pojok sana. Ia mengeluarkan aura hitam. Sangat mengganggu. Pelanggan jadi takut semua." Kata namja tampan yang ada di balik meja kasir kepada Yeoja yang berperawakan tinggi itu.

"Yaks! Pabbo! Masih sempat kau mengatai bummie-ku eoh? Ku cincang kau Jongwoon!" kata Yeoja itu menatap sengit namja yang ia panggil Jongwoon itu.

"arraseo, arraseo! Kka, noona temui dia saja. Aku menutup cafenya dulu." Kata Jongwoon berjalan keluar dari belakang meja kasir. Sedangkan Yeoja cantik itu berjalan mendekati yeoja munggil yang dia sebut 'bummie' itu.

.

.

"Kata Yesung kau mengganggu, bummie-ya" yeojja yang di panggil bummie itu sontak langsung tersentak. Ia tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya itu.

"Heechul eonni. Kapan datang?" Jawabnya.

"aku datang dari tadi! Kau saja yang masih bengong sambil melihat ke luar. Memang di luar ada apa sih? Tidak menarik." Kata yeoja itu panjang lebar.

"ada banyak hal eon. Banyak…"

"Ya! Kim Kibum! Sampai kapan kau begini, eoh? Ini sudah sebulan sejak Siwon mati! Tapi kau masih belum bisa mengiklaskannya." Akhirnya heechul—yeoja itu—tak bisa menahan kesabarannya lagi.

"Kau kira siwon akan senang melihatmu begini. Kalau tidak ke makamnya ya kesini! Seperti setan duduk di pojokkan café sambil melihat keluar. Kau juga—"

"Noona!" bentakkan Yesung cukup membuat heechul menghentikan omelan panjang lebarnya itu.

"Oppa biarkan saja, eonnie benar." Jawab Kibum sendu ke Yesung.

"Ya! Jangan plinplan Jongwoon! Tadi kau yang tidak suka!" kini ganti Heechul yang bicara.

"Aku memang tidak suka dia terpuruk. Tapi bukan berarti noona bisa memarahinya sampai seperti itu." Kata Yesung.

"tenang saja. Lusa aku sudah mulai bekerja di kantor appa. Jadi kalian tenang saja. Aku tidak akan menganggu pemandangan di sini" kata Kibum berusaha menengahi.

"Hah… kau hanya akan melarikan diri, eoh?" Kata Heechul terkesan mengejek kibum.

"Noona!" bentak Yesung lagi tak terima kibum seperti di olok-olok.

"Arraa.. aku tak akan lagi menasehati dongsaeng kesayanganmu ini.. arra.." kata Heechul sambil bangkit berdiri. "Aku pergi. Jja.. annyeong" lanjutnya lagi lalu meninggalkan mereka.

"Oppa, kau terlalu keras padanya." kata kibum menegur yesung yang kini duduk di depannya menggantikan Heechul yang pergi.

"Dia yang terlalu keras padamu kibummie… Kau serius untuk bekerja di kantor appa? Oppa saja tidak bisa bekerja di sini kalau mau." Kata Yesung.

"trimakasih tapi aku sudah bilang pada appa. Appa juga mendukung. Kurasa itu bagus untukku."

"hah.. arraseo! Kau ini.. sini oppa peluk" kata Yesung pada Kibum sambil berdiri dan merentangkan tangannya.

Kibum ikut berdiri dan langsung memeluk yesung.

"Aish.. dongsaengku ini.." kata Yesung sambil merengkung Kibum dalam pelukannya.

"Oppa lepas.. nanti Wookie lihat!" kata kibum mulai jengah di peluk Yesung terlalu lama.

"Ani. Kau hanya beralasan. Menangislah di pelukan oppa.. sudah lama dongsaeng kecilku ini tidak menangis dalam pelukkanku. Tidak membagi rasa sakitnya padaku lagi." Kata Yesung

"Opp..Oppa.. hiks.. hiks…"

Bukankah sangat indah atau atau malah sangat mengenaskan. Di café yang sudah tutup dan beberapa lampunya telah mati itu. Sepasang kakak adik sedang berpelukan berbagi rasa?

.

.

.

Kibum bukan sudah melupakan Siwon. Jelas itu tak mungkin ia lupakan. Bagaimanapun Siwon tetap seseorang yang berarti di hatinya. Walau kebiasaan mengunjungi makam Siwon sudah ia hilangkan karna kesibukannya tapi menghilangkan Siwon di hatinya jelas hal yang berbeda.

Kibum bertransformasi menjadi wanita karir saat ini. Ia lebih baik menghabiskan banyak waktu di kantor dari pada di rumah atau café sang kakak. Bahkan ia juga tak punya niat sedikitpun untuk sekedar pulang dan tidur. Untung saja menjadi Jendral Manager atau lebih akrab di sebut JM itu tak pernah absen makan hingga kesehatannya memburuk. Ah, bersyukurlah ia karna meeting-meeting dengan klian nya itu ada di café atau restoran yang membuatnya mau tak mau harus makan.

Aktifitas yang padat jelas membuat segala pikirannya hanya berfocus pada pekerjaannya. Tak ada waktu lagi baginya untuk sekedar menangis atau juga lebih memilih kembali menjadi Yeoja tegas yang pendiam sosok yang dingin di mata semuanya.

"Sajjangnim anda di panggil keruangan Direktur" Kata Sekertaris Kibum membuat ia tersadar dari lamunannya yang benar-benar singkat itu.

"Kenapa appa memanggilku?" Tanyanya.

"Saya tidak tau Sajjangnim."

"Arraseo. Kau boleh meninggalkan ruanganku." Kata Kibum langsung di turuti si sekertaris itu.

Kibum berdiri dan mengambil handphonenya lalu menaruhnya ke sakunya. Tangan satunya menenteng I-padnya lalu berjalan keluar ruangan menuju ruangan sang Direktur atau bisa kita sebut appa nya sendiri.

**Tok..**

**Tokk…**

"Silahkan masuk." Terdengar sahutan dari dalam ruangan. Kibum langsung saja masuk kedalam.

"Sajjangnim. Anda memanggil saya?" tanya Kibum begitu memasuki ruangan.

" Nde, duduk Kibum-ah." Kata Sang Appa. Kibum langsung menurut dan duduk bangku di depan meja sang ayah.

"Apa kau punya jadwal siang ini?" tanya sang ayah.

"Siang ini aku tidak punya jadwal penting. Hanya perlu memerisa beberapa dokumen. Sisanya tidak ada meeting atau apapun."Jawab kibum.

"Kalau begitu gantikan Appa untuk meeting dengan perwakitan Cho coparation sehabis jam makan siang. Ini dokumen yang perlu kau pelajari untuk meeting siang ini. Kau bisa melakukannya kan?" Tanya Mr. Kim sambil menyodorkan map dokumen berwarna merah yang langsung di ambil Kibum. Ia langsung membuka beberapa lembar bagian awal sekedar membaca singkat lalu menutupnya lagi.

"Ini mengenai Investasi kita ke perusahan Cho?" tanya Kibum memastikan.

"Nde. Makanya rapat kali ini aku meminta kau yang menggantikanku. Kau harus mempelajari dengan teliti. Kau sanggup?"

"Nde appa. Apa ada lagi?" Tanya Kibum.

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Kata kibum lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

.

.

"Sajjangnim perwakilan Cho Coperation sudah datang. Ia menunggu di ruang meeting."

"Arraseo. Aku segera turun."

Setelah menyuruh sekertarisnya keluar. Kibum Langsung mengambil Map yang memang tadi sudah ia siapakan berserta i-pad yang memang ia gunakan sebagi catatannya. Ia langsung pergi menuju Ruang meeting yang ada di lantai 6.

"Silahkan Sajjangnim." Kata seorang yang berdiri di depan pintu membukakan pintu ruang meeting untuk Kibum.

"Trimakasih."balas Kibum lalu masuk.

Begitu ia masuk ia melihat namja tegak dengan setelan jas lengakap memungginginya menghadap ke luar jendela. Kibum meletakkan barang bawaanya di atas meja Meeting yang ada di tengah ruangan. Perlukah ruang ini di deskipsikan sedikit? Begitu kalian masuk, Sisi lain dari ruang ini adalah kaca yang menghadap ke kota sedangkan meja meeting ada di tengah tengah.

Kimbum tampak tak ingin menghampri namja yang ada di sebrang meja itu. Namja itu pun Masih tampah menikmati pemandangan yang ada di luar gedung.

"Annyeonghaseo." Kata Kibum.

Namja itu Berbalik menghadap Kibum yang kini malah terbengong bengong menghadap kearah manja itu. Matanya tampak melotot tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Ah, annyeonghaseo. Cho Siwon Imnida." Kata namja itu sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

.

.

.

.

"CUT" teriak sang sutradara.

"Shooting hari ini cukup sampai disini. Kibum-ah, Siwon-ah acting kalian memang bagus. Kalian boleh pulang. Yang lain jangal lupa untuk merapikan peralatan." Teriaknya lagi.

Setelah mendengar perintah semua langsung menjalankannya. Begitu pula kedua orang yang kini sedang menghapus makeup mereka sebelum pergi meninggalkan lokasi Shooting.

"Kibum-ah. Kau mau pulang denganku atau ada jadwal setelah ini?" Tanya Siwon.

"Ani Oppa aku langsung pulang saja. Aku sudah tak ada jadwal. Oppa memangnya tak ada jadwal?"

"Nde. Kau sudah selesaikan? Kajja." Kata Siwon bangkt dari tempat duduknya sedangkan Kibum mengikuti dari blakang.

"enaknya kalau Shooting dengan kekash ya.. aku jadi iri." Kata seorang yeoja yang melihat Sibum pergi dari lokasi.

"ia, pulang bareng. Berangkat juga bareng. Selama di lokasi juga bareng terus. Aduhh romantic yaa…" kata Yeoja yang ada di sebelahnya.

.

.

END

.

.

A/n:

Hua, akhirnya saya dapet ide buat nulis sequel Don't. emang maksa baget soalnya ff don't memang ngena banget. Ada beberapa yang minta bikin sequel membuat saya pusing mikirin gimana caranya biar jadi happy ending. Dan malah jadi gini. Jangan minta sequel lagi deh.. soalnya emang bingung mau nulis apa lagi. Kecuali ada yang mau kasih ide buat ff ini oke.. eheheh… Terus makasih banget buat yang sudah review favorit atau yang follow. Big thanks buat kalian. Sama maaf kalo ada typo. Hehehe.. maklum manusia banyak salah.

.

.

Oke seperti biasa Mey minta REVIEW kalian. Biar Cuma bilang 'bagus' 'lanjut' dll. Itu akan sangat Mey hargai.

Oh ya, kalao mau lebih deket silahkan follow mey di mey8495(twitter). Tapi harus di mention biar mey tau ya.. oh ya. Kalo facebook dan no. tlp. Silahkan PM. Jangan lupa juga untuk baca Nae Princess ya.. nanti besok saya update nae princess chap 2 oke!

.

.

Don't be silent reader. ^^

.

.

Review Please ^_^)/


End file.
